Consequences
by littleblackpiggy
Summary: Recently Ranma has stumbled into a mess of bad luck and he's willing to do anything in order to escape. But for every choice there is a consequence. Could his own fiance forget about him over night and fall for another? Ryoga even?
1. Default Chapter

"We're gonna be.. Late Ranma!" Akane shouted exasperatedly between breaths as the school bell sounded, Ranma was close behind. "I'm coming, I'm coming…" Ranma responded casually as he sped past the uniform Japanese houses, approaching the school gate. With out warning, an old lady had once again spilled icy water from an antique flower vase on to the street; coincidentally as he happened to be walking by. Ranma came to an abrupt stop and looked down upon his female form. "Oh come on ya old hag, that's the third time this week!" He said in his feminine voice, eyebrows furrowed with frustration. She was seemingly hard of hearing, or just ignoring the annoyed girl standing on the street before her house as she shuffled across the walkway, back indoors. "Gez." Ranma breathed as he approached the gate to see Kuno leaning against the glass doors, blocking any entry to the school. "Great…" Ranma whispered as he tried to walk past unnoticed. "Tisk tisk pigtailed girl, late once again. You know that there must be harsh punishments for such tardiness." Ranma stood, hands on hips, as an aggravated look came spreading across his face. "What?" he said shortly. Kuno gave a wistful look as he grabbed Ranma daintily by the hand. "Why.. You must allow me to date with you!" he shouted enthusiastically. Ranma winced as he gave Kuno a swift elbow to the stomach. "Nice try buddy, better luck next time." Ranma shuttered as he pushed open the doors, stomping into the school hallways. "You can't deny your true feelings for me forever pigtailed girl.. Someday you will be mine!" Kuno shouted. "Shut up will ya?" One of the girls bellowed from an open window in a classroom the floor above as she sent a notebook slamming onto his head. Kuno landed face first in the dirt and let out a muffled sigh, "ah.. love hurts."

"What happened to you?" Akane asked as she walked alongside a battered and bruised Ranma, home towards the Tendo dojo. Ranma let out a heavy sigh. "I'm having a bad day…" he responded pessimistically as his head lulled to one side. The memories came rapidly flooding back to him. After finding an unusual hot running water fountain on the top floor that would transform him back to his original state, he was extremely late for homeroom. He had begun to run recklessly through the hallways, trying to arrive at his homeroom at an _almost_ reasonable time, not noticing the "wet floor" sign the janitor had placed there only seconds ago. He sped across the wet tile, launching him in a flight down the stairs, tumbling towards his classroom. Tossing his head side to side in exhaustion he whispered, "I hope I never do that again." "Nihoa Ranma!" he heard a shrill voice exclaim, "Ranma-honey!" another chimed in. He looked up to see Shampoo and Ukyo standing on the fence before him. He closed his eyes and murmured sarcastically, "great…" "I heard you're having a bad day Ranma-honey, come on, I'll treat you to some okanomiyaki at my shop." Ukyo said eagerly as her hand rapped around his. "No Ranma, you go to Shampoo's!" She dissented as she grabbed his other hand, tugging him in the opposite direction. Akane looked on at the game of human tug-of-war disapprovingly as she started to hurriedly walk in the direction of the dojo. "Akanne.." Ranma begged, imbedded between the hostile girls. "Forget it Ranma.." Akane replied coolly. "You've got two girls there who are willing to make you a free meal, and heaven knows you don't even want to _touch_ my cooking." "Akane.." Ranma whispered as he watched her disappear behind a bend in the road, wondering if the look on her face was as disappointed as his.


	2. Effects

Ranma sighed heavily as the battle lingered on between his two least-favored fiancés. Until Ukyo finally pulled her hands off in one swift motion. "Alright Shampoo," She mumbled in exhaustion. "You can have him today because I'm losing money every pointless minute I waste here arguing with you. But, don't think that this is over.. See ya tomorrow Ranma-Honey!" Ukyo waved as she began to walk off, her silver spatula reflecting the sun's glare as it swung back and forth with each stride. "Hi-ya! Ranma come home with Shampoo." She squealed. "This is officially one of the worst days I've ever had." Ranma muttered under his breath as Shampoo began to drag him in victory towards the Cat Café. Ranma was too weak to resist and by this point, he didn't really care because he knew nothing could possibly make his day any worse.

A slight breeze toyed with random strands of Ryoga's hair as he stared down yet another unrecognizable deserted ally way. "Now where the hell am I.." He said as he brought a strong hand in confusion to scratch the mass of coffee colored hair on his forehead. "A few seconds ago I could have sworn I was on the way to Tokyo to get Akane a souvenir.. He sighed as he tightened his loosened bandanna. "Oh, Akane. If only you were here," he whispered amorously, glancing at the various hues of soft red and orange portrayed by the sunset. "I know just hearing your voice would be enough to lead me out of any mess.." He began to walk towards the sunset, turning his gaze intently onto an unmistakably upside-down map of Japan, trying desperately to find his way. The map, unfortunately, was obscuring his view of other things as he felt something soft bump into him, sending him back in surprise. He cautiously lowered the map to reveal a startled Akane sprawled on the ground. "A-Akane!" Ryoga shouted in revelation. Throwing the map aside, he questioned himself as to whether she had heard his words. "I'm so sorry.. Akane." He said shyly as he knelt down, her small was lost within his. She rubbed her head as she began, "It's alright Ryoga, I wasn't looking where I was going… I was a little distracted." Ryoga's eyes leveled, "Something dealing with Ranma I'm guessing..." Akane nodded, her eyes locked briefly with Ryoga's as she was instantly rapped up in his compassionate stare lost deep within his chocolate eyes. Shyly she tilted hers toward the ground as Ryoga did the same. It felt like her stomach was up in her throat, what were these new emotions and why had they decided to show up now? Ryoga and Akane stood in unison, both of their faces a little flushed. Akane was the first to speak, "Do you.. Need a place to stay for the night Ryoga? I'm sure my family wouldn't mind." Ryoga fumbled with his fingers bashfully, "I guess.. I had no where else to go anyway." He replied glancing up at her with a slight smile. She returned a grin as she grasped his hand. "Come on Ryoga, I don't want you getting lost." He never noticed how soft her hand was, did she use some kind of lotion? Lost in euphoria, he trailed behind her to the Tendo dojo.

Ranma leaned all of his weight onto one elbow, using his hand for support. Somehow he had wound up with a bowl of piping ramen at the Cat Café. "Why so down, grandson?" Shampoo's great grandmother asked from atop the table. Ranma twirled the pliant noodles in the air using his chopsticks. He sighed, replying, "It's been a rough day." Shampoo approached as she engulfed Ranma in a tender hug. "Hi-ya, poor Ranma." He rolled his eyes as he took the noodles into his mouth in one swift movement. "You know, there are cures for such things." The old grandmother responded, facing away from the adolescents, towards the kitchen. "What?" Ranma shouted, placing both hands open palmed onto the table. "I'd do anything to end this streak of bad luck…" He retorted as a resolute look came across his face. "There will be consequences.. Still interested?" She replied turning mischievously to face him. He answered with a series of nods. "Very well," she sighed, bringing out a tiny pink pill with a Chinese inscription from a pouch at her side. "This oughta take all those unfortunate events away." She said placing it in his steady palm. With one eager swallow the pill was gone. The grandmother stood stern, "Regrettably, you will lose the one thing you have come to love the most. Sorry, but for each drastic choice there's an unkind effect." Ranma nearly choked. "I'll lose what I love the most?!" He yelled, "When'll that happen?" The great grandmother glanced at the clock, "Why, any minute now." she replied. Ranma searched her eyes to see if she was only joking, but she stood firm. Without a second's hesitation, he was out of the sliding doors into the soft encroaching lilac night.

Sharp points of light started to appear one by one in the evening sky. "What I love? What do I love.." Ranma panted as he rapidly ran in the direction of the dojo. "Can't be.." He thought as his heart skipped a beat, stalling in front of the entrance to his home. His father was away on a "training mission" or something, looking for the ancient springs of Nanichuan in China. He should be safe; at least he didn't think the curse could travel that far of a distance. He slid open the panel door, slipping off his shoes and sprinting into the dinning room. "Is everyone okay?" Ranma inquired cautiously, glancing from one family-member to the next. They stared back blankly, "Are you okay, Ranma?" Kasumi questioned. 'Oh-no..' Ranma thought as he noticed one member missing, "Akane! Where's Akane?" He asked as the people around the table exchanged perplexed looks. "Wasn't she with you?" Mr. Tendo responded. Ranma shook his head. "Oh, Akane.." Mr. Tendo looked about on the brink of tears. Feeling regret and responsibility weighing on him heavily, Ranma put his hands up in objection, "I'm sure she's okay.." he assured her father, whose lips were already beginning to quiver. 'What have I done..' Ranma questioned himself remorsefully. Suddenly, the sliding of the entrance door was heard once again. A familiar voice called out, "I'm home." Recognizing it, Ranma ran in its general direction to discover a startled Akane and content looking Ryoga. In the spur of the moment, Ranma ran to Akane, embracing her tightly, "Thank god… You're okay." Akane mouthed her words breathlessly as Ryoga looked on in puzzlement. She slowly pushed him away, searching deep within his cerulean eyes to discover the answer to her question, "Who… Are you?"


	3. A Moment Alone

Ranma stood with his mouth agape, "Akane… It's me, Ranma…" He responded. She answered with only a blank stare. "Have we met? You look kinda familiar.." Ranma grasped her shoulders, "I'm.. I'm your fiancé, don't you remember?" Her eyes widened. "Fiancé, are you kidding me? I've never even had a real relationship before!" Ryoga looked on in confusion as a certain thought entered his mind, 'Wait a minute.. No Ranma.. Akane's heart is now free to love.. Perhaps even me..' a wide smile came across his face as a dreamy look filled his eyes. "Snap out of it pig boy!" Ranma shouted as he noticed Ryoga's appearance. 'Theres no way im losing to him.. Akane...' he thought desperately. "Pig boy?" Akane questioned softly. "Yeah.. pig boy.. When he's hit with cold water he changes into a pig, just like I change into my girl form.. Oh." Ranma stopped short as he realized what he was saying. He glanced in Ryoga's direction who was staring at him with narrowed eyes as if he wanted to set him on fire. "uhh.." Ranma mumbled. "What?" Akane interjected, "What kind of idiot do you think I am, first you burst into my house, accuse me of being your fiancé, and now you say Ryoga here's a pig? You seriously need psychiatric help." Ranma stared at her blankly. It was the truth. "Please, just leave me and my family alone, we don't want any trouble.." She said as she grasped his hand lightly, leading him to the door. "I'm sure you have a family out there, you should go be with them." "But.. Akane." He whispered. She took her eyes away from his pleading face and cast them down to the floor. "Come back tomorrow if you have something to say.." She whispered as she slowly shut the door before him.

As Akane and Ryoga walked into the dining room, they were greeted with cold, accusing stares. Akane took a step back. "What?" she questioned looking at her inquisitive family members. "I guess this means.. You've choosen a new fiancé?" Nabiki said as she casually pointed towards Ryoga. Akane glanced in the direction of her hand and back again. "No!" she retorted as a blush came across her face. "I never even had one to begin with!" Kasumi waltzed over to sister, putting a hand on her head. "Are you feeling okay, Akane?" She took her hand away, "Are you guys feeling okay!" Akane replied as she went a few frantic steps back, in the direction of the stairs. Without looking she had tripped over a stuffed panda, one of Ranma's souvenirs from china, and was heading towards the wooden paneling. Ryoga narrowly caught her before she hit the ground. "Well, I guess she's still clumsy." Nabiki retorted. Akane glanced at the object she had fallen over as a slight hot, stinging sensation came to her cheeks and entered her head. All she could hear was a soft buzzing as the world faded around her and she was engulfed in darkness.

"Akane.." a familiar voice echoed as she opened her half-lidded eyes, still surrounded by the darkness. But it wasn't a cold, empty darkness; it felt warm and somehow comforting. "Akane.." it whispered once more. "Who.. Are you?" She questioned as she saw an out form emerge in the dim light. It was of a boy around her age. She sat up when suddenly; a strong hand was placed around her waist while the other was used to place her head on his shoulder. She reached up into the darkness and felt a braid placed between his shoulder blades. "Remember me." He replied as she could feel the night dissipating around her. Soon she sat alone holding nothing, the sound of his voice and the feel of his touch reverberating within her.

"Akane.." A voice questioned. Her eyes opened quickly, not wanting to miss the image of her mystery man's face. She blinked as she felt the mattress beneath her, the blankets between her fingers. She was in her room. Ryoga was sitting on the side of her bed, kicking his legs back and forth in anxiety, wondering when she would awake, and if she still hadn't recalled Ranma. He was gazing down at the carpet and had not yet noticed she was up. "Akane.. Will you forget me too?" He had obviously spent so much time alone that he had developed a habit of talking to himself. "How could I forget you?" She replied softly as she sat up. He gave her a tilted smile as he could feel his cheeks grow warmer. She winced as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, the world was spinning. Ryoga grabbed her shoulders to keep her stable. "A-akane?" he questioned. Her head lulled to one side and once again she had slipped into darkness.

Ranma arrived at the Cat Café, searching for answers. He kicked open the door and stood rigid at the entrance. "What have you done to Akane?" He inquired, "What's going to happen to her?" Shampoo's great grandmother turned to face him from a top the table. "Oh how disappointing.. Seems you've figured out my plan.. That pill you took was no cure for bad luck, no such thing has ever been invented." He smirk spread across her face. "The particular pill I gave you was for a tragic romance." Ranma's brow furred as his tone became harsh, "What?" "If a man takes that pill, the woman he truly loves will forget him, fall for another, and in turn die.. Romanticly.. Tragic." Ranma tried to hold back his frustration, "How could you do such a thing?" "The plan was to make you more available for Shampoo.. She needs a fiancé you know." "How could you?" Ranma was shaking with anger as hot tears obscured his vision. "You.." He murmured as he glared fiercely at the old woman. "Are the most disgusting, heartless, dried up.." She merely laughed, "Flattery will get you no where grandson.." "I will never be your grandson." He stood firm. "There is one chance to save her.. See if you can figure it out.. Before the sun sets tomorrow. By then it will be too late." Ranma threw the door open, speeding blindly out into the murky night. Ominous clouds gathered above him, threatening to rain. "Oh god, Akane.. What have I done?" He whispered as he ran atop the cracked sidewalk leading to the dojo. "Please.. Please.. Be okay.. Let this all be some chaotic nightmare.." He said between breaths. "I had never realized how much you meant to me until today.. Why does it take this to make me realize? Why couldn't I have told you I loved you sooner.." Hot tears mingled with the heavy rain falling in streams across his face. He was now female once again. Engulfed in stronger emotions from his feminine side, Ranma threw himself onto the mud covered ground beside the pond, outside Akane's window. Pellets of rain hit him sharply like daggers. things could never be the same without her..

Akane awoke once again to the sound of soft sets of rain pelting her window. She looked out into the endless gray. Through the droplets of water, she could see someone lying beside the pond, a girl. "What the hell.." Akane questioned as she pushed her blankets off, sliding her legs over the edge of her bed. Ryoga had left to eat with her family. "Poor thing, she's probably soaked out there.." Akane said to herself as she trudged determinedly down the stairs and out into the rain. "Hey! Are you alright?" Akane called from her door. Ranma broke out of his sobs and looked up pleadingly, "Akane?" He whispered. She rain out into the yard, soaking wet within minutes, kneeling down beside Ranma. "It's a little wet out here, you wanna come inside?" Akane smiled warmly. Ranma sobbed once more as he threw his arms around her, "Akane, I'm so sorry.."

"Um.. For what? Have we met?" Akane asked curiously as she knelt in the mud, unsure of whether to return the embrace. "Come on, Lets get inside." Ranma nodded; somehow it just felt good just to be by her side again.

The two entered the house, gladly avoiding any further penetrating wetness they would have endured out doors. Ranma unknowingly had his head resting from exhaustion on Akane's shoulder as their steps echoed on the wooden paneling. She glanced down at the unknown girl in an awkward silence. "You sure you're ok?" Akane inquired, "How long have you been out there?" Ranma jerked his head away causing a noticeable distance between them. "It isn't like I was spying on ya or anything.." Ranma said indignantly as he started to walk up the steps towards Akane's bedroom. "Oh really?" Akane asked, "Just what were you doing out there?" Ranma stopped as he used the time it took to face her to come up with an answer. "It just so happens that I.." There was a pause as he searched for words. "I'm from China, haven't been in Japan for too long. I was on my way to find my father's weekend apartment when the storm hit and I got.. Well, lost." Ranma shrugged as he turned around, satisfied with his innovative answer. "Oh." Akane nodded, following him up the stairs. Ranma opened the door to her room as he flopped on to the unmade bed. 'How'd she know which room was mine?' Akane thought to herself as the word, "stalker" popped into her head. Something ungraspable yet sensibly recognizable was felt about this girl.. Akane sat at the end of the bed by Ranma's feet as he wondered whether these could be the last moments they would spend together. "What's your name again?" she inquired. It felt so strange having someone he'd known for such a long time ask his name; like some kind of twisted joke that the universe was playing on him. "R.. Ranma." He replied in a feminine voice that seemed so far from who he really was. He couldn't even recognize who he was anymore. "You look familiar somehow," Akane responded as she looked deep into his eyes searching for secrets still remaining concealed. A soft blush spread over his cheeks. How much longer would he have to play this part? Akane grabbed his hand as she knelt on the bed. "Come on let's get out of these soaked clothes and get you into a nice hot bath." The blush increased. "No really, I'm fine!" Ranma said objectively, waving his hands before him. "Aw, don't be shy, it'll be fun!" Akane smiled, pulling him to his feet and out the door. His heart beat became irregular; breaths were short as they approached the bathroom. He was going to die when she saw what he really was.. Admittedly it would have been a good way to go. The door clicked closed as they were each inside. Steam filled the air obstructing his vision so he could only see Akane's out line, changing in the dim light. Articles of unmentionable clothing were spread out across the floor. Her form disappeared but her voice could still be heard as the sliding door to the bath opened, "Kasumi must have gotten this ready for us, remind me to thank her." Ranma stood clutching the seams of his saturated pants. He was going to have to wash sooner or later. First to go was the shirt, which was slid quickly over his head. The pants were second, mixed among the collage of clothing on the floor. Suddenly, Ranma noticed a familiar shirt, the color of yellow. A bandana had also been tossed aside. "Ryoga's…" Ranma said breathlessly, "That's why it's so steamy, he was here before we came.. Akane!" Ranma's unclothed form ran through the fog, toward the sliding door.

Akane had emerced herself in the tepid water, letting it flow over each and every crevice of her body. So far she hadn't noticed Ryoga's shrinking form in the corner of the bath tub because of the haze. 'W-what's Akane doing here?" Ryoga clutched his nose feeling the warm blood seep through he spaces between his fingers. "Oh, I hadn't realized you were so quick, you got in here before me!" Akane replied, moving towards what she thought to be Ranma. "I guess you win, which means.. I have to do one dare, so you pick something for me." She said remembering the child hood game she once had played. it could have been the heat or from the countless thoughts coursing through Ryoga but his face was flushed. Akane slid closer, "Can't thing of anything?" She inquired.


	4. Warning

There were numerous things he could think of at that moment. It was so hard to resist the inducement of reaching out for her, her shapely figure only inches away. Gistening wet with the temperate water they sat in, all he had to do was reach out and she could be his. Why were these thoughts taking over, why had the temptation grown so irresistible? Perhaps he was listening to the head attached to the lower region of his body, which had grown quite stiff. Unable to stop himself he reached for her, placing his muscular arms around her smooth neck and waist, "I dare you to kiss me." He said swiftly as a wave of shock and unknown euphoria trembled through Akane. "R-Ryo.." She began to respond but was quickly silenced with the feel of his soft lips engulfing hers. A hand slowly slid as if guided to her chest, teasing her. Akane let out a slight moan of pleasure she hadn't known she was capable of. He grazed his fangs down the line of her neck nipped lightly at her chest. A harsh hot blush came to Akane, "Oh Ryoga.." something about this seemed so right.. But somewhere inside she felt as if she was forgetting something, someone.. Ryoga snapped out of his trance as he heard her cry out his name. "A-Akane, I'm sorry, I don't know.. What came over me.." His blush could be seen even through the steam. Akane was about to interject as the door slid open revealing Ranma's naked form. "Akane, Ryoga's in the tub!" His voice cried out. "We know." said Ryoga dejectedly. Akane looked back and forth between the naked forms. "No.. Ranma, it isn't like that, I wouldn't.." Akane replied, stumbling to try and exit the tub. Ryoga caught a brief glimpse as the line of her back, the curve of her thighs, thoughts came flooding back to him. Was this all some insane dream? Had he really just kissed Akane, without hesitation? Akane blushed as she wrapped a towel around herself; Ranma caught sight of her chest as she ran back toward her room. "I'm keeping an eye on you

Chan.." Ranma responded coolly to Ryoga, who was now lost in a world of not dreams, but pleasant vivid memories.


End file.
